User blog:BreZ/BreZ MuZik - The Creed
So, welcome to my first non-battle rap. This one is about the Assassin's Creed series with Desmond, Altair, Ezio, Connor, Edward and Arno all having a verse and them doing the two sentence chorus together. I got no idea what else I should say. So let's just start. Assassins (Chorus): Nothing is true, everything is permitted Strike down Templars with our blades hidden Desmond: Let me tell you the story of a man by the name of Desmond Miles I was abducted by Abstergo, they drew me into this life style Trained with animus, brings out lost memories of the man in us Descent from all the best Assassins in history it’s unanimous Synchronize with the memories lost in my subconscious Got spotted, no longer anonymous, next time I’m more cautious The Templars aren’t the big danger, the end of world will leave mankind fried But there is a way to save the world, but the price the world has to pay is high So I decided to give up my life to save the world and all you know Let’s just hope that now someone saves the world from becoming slaves to Juno Assassins (Chorus): Nothing is true, everything is permitted Strike down Templars with our blades hidden Altair: I was acting a bit too recklessly, so they made me start anew Not really a problem with my skill, eagle vision from a bird’s eye view I come, I strike and I’m gone, nobody sees me, not a single witness There is no way to stop me, so you better pray you’re not on my hitlist Wanted to regain my status, so I wasn’t defiant, blindly followed my assignments Listen to the last words of my kills to learn from them before they go forever silent Now my mistake becomes clear, my master was a puppeteer of both Orders He was a cancer and I was his marionette, his pet, his mindless worker He just wanted the Apple’s power, he was nothing but a Templar seed Now I do every deed, for the good of the Hood, for the good of the Creed Assassins (Chorus): Nothing is true, everything is permitted Strike down Templars with our blades hidden Ezio: Starting to see Revelations of a secret Brotherhood Now all these relations, they are finally understood This runs much deeper than just an ordinary family rivalry It’s Templars versus Assassins, two different ideas for society And to avenge the deaths of family, I learned from those around me Now I save the cities of Italy, preventing conspiracies to kill the Medici, Within the Creed I created a legacy, while bringing codex pages to da Vinci Who bettered the Hidden Blade design, so I could keep my middle finger Which I use to flip off Templars, before bringing ‘em death by hidden stingers Now from Borgia and other Templar influence, Italy is slowly freed Now I do every deed, for the good of the Hood, for the good of the Creed Assassins (Chorus): Nothing is true, everything is permitted Strike down Templars with our blades hidden Connor: Saw my village burn down, when I was just a little kid I promised, of these evil men the world I would rid So I became an assassin to assassinate Charles Lee. But now I’m popping the party, dropping the tea Fight for the freedom of all, but at the end I find That those I helped, where those who attacked my kind So I fight for the Assassins, cause in the revolution there is no right side Now I hunt Templars, though most ways take too much time to be tried And even though everyone calls my plans mad, they always succeed Now I do every deed, for the good of the Hood, for the good of the Creed Assassins (Chorus): Nothing is true, everything is permitted Strike down Templars with our blades hidden Edward Kenway: YO-HO! YO-YO! It’s a pirate’s life for me, so raise the Black Flag, laddies! It’s time we took to the seas! It’s Edward Kenway, Connor’s grand-daddy The true Devil''ishly handsome pirate ''of the Caribbean; Fuck Johnny Depp! Making waves when life’s waters are high and when life’s waters are ebb As I’m captaining a crew made from thieves, assassins and freed slaves Giving these naves watery graves, but first all their treasure must be saved So go ahead boys, time to enter their ships! Strip ‘em clean to the final snip! Then we’ll let them walk the plank and swim with fish, make them take a dip! Me and my mateys, we’re making the Navy Templars bleed! No more self-greed, Now I do every deed, for the good of the Hood, for the good of the Creed Assassins (Chorus): Nothing is true, everything is permitted Strike down Templars with our blades hidden Arno: While in America Templars and a Assassin were fighting a dance There was a truce between the two in France which allowed for romance When I was eight I started to fall in love with a girl, it ruled my world Why did my love, my beautiful Elise and I have to become ensnarled My father was murdered, but I was taken in by a man that was very kind. He treated me like his own son, I know there is both good and bad at both sides. But my second father was murdered too, by people who’re narrow-minded Strike to find his killer, like a Phantom with a Blade in the shadows primed To avenge the death of Monsieur de la Serre and to make his killers bleed Now I do every deed, for the good of the Hood, for the good of the Creed Assassins (Chorus): Nothing is true, everything is permitted Strike down Templars with our blades hidden Poll Yeah, yeah, not really needing of a poll, but I would like to know how many actually saw this thing so Have you read this? Yes No! Maybe... yes or in case of being a mobile user, you can also comment (bpf) BreZ MuZik Category:Blog posts